


A Sanctuary Interlude - In Jared's Dream

by house_of_lantis



Series: Vampire!Verse [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared dreams of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sanctuary Interlude - In Jared's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Во сне. Убежище. Интерлюдия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141862) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



Jared felt hands caressing his body, cocooned between two male bodies. This much he could tell. One murmured in his ear “I am your past and your future” and the other whispered “this is what it can be like for all eternity”. Jared moaned when he felt a wet, hot mouth cover the head of his cock. He arched against the man holding him from behind, pushing his hard cock deeper into the willing and expert mouth.

Jared cried out, one hand fisting the bed sheets while the other reached down to tangle in long light brown hair. He looked down into bright blue eyes, crinkling at the edges as the man hallowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the head, the playful tongue flicking right on the edge where Jared liked to rub his thumb when he jerked off.

“You’re mine, Jared,” the man behind him said, hands reaching across his chest, pinching his nipples. Jared groaned, dropping his head against the man’s shoulder. “You’ll always be mine. Forever.”

“Who…who are you?” Jared said, licking his lips. He twisted under the man holding his hips down, broad upper body pushing his thighs apart. “Who are you? Please! I have to know!”

“You know who I am,” the man whispered into his ear. “You know.”

Jared grunted, arching again. He hissed through his teeth. He was so close. “Coming…I’m going to come—“

“Do it,” the man behind him commanded. “Come in his mouth, let Christian taste you. Give him what he wants – what we both want.”

Jared caressed Christian’s head with his hand. “Christian…please!”

Christian chuckled around Jared’s cock, inhaled deeply through his nose, and then proceeded to suck and suck and suck so hard that Jared stifled his scream behind clenched teeth.

“Don’t hold back, Jared. Let us hear you.”

“Oh God!”

Jared squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing tightly as he started to dance his hips against the strong hands, the mouth sucking and moving up and down his cock. He panted quickly, body shivering, and crying out again as the fingers teased his nipples.

“Let me taste you,” he said, softly.

“Yes. Yes,” Jared said, moving his head to the side. He felt the man lick his neck, the tongue stroking over and over again. Jared could hear the blood rushing in his ears, felt the chaotic rhythm throbbing in his neck. “Please…please…”

The man chuckled and Jared reached for whatever he could grab of the man behind him – his strong thigh, his hip, his hand. He gasped at the two pinpoints of pain on his neck and then arched his back, thrusting his cock further into the mouth of the man sucking on him, so deep that he was buried to the hilt in his mouth, moaning at the feel of the throat clenching around the head of his cock.

The man behind him growled, holding him tight across the chest, breathing hard against his neck. Jared was lightheaded, moaning out words that didn’t mean anything, and then the pleasure struck him like a punch. He choked on his pleasure, gagging on his breath as his body tensed and back bowed so hard that he thought he’d break it. And they kept sucking him – the one at his cock, swallowing his come; the one at his neck, swallowing his blood.

“Ohhhh…yes! Yes! Yes!” Jared panted out, convulsing against them. “More!”

The bite on his neck deepened and Jared groaned at the pain. But instead of pulling away, he kept bending his neck back, offering more of himself, hoping that he’d take more of his blood.

“Don’t stop,” Jared murmured, the pleasure rushing through him. He was so tired; he felt so safe between them. They could take everything and Jared would happily give more until there was nothing left.

“Mine,” the man murmured, kissing his neck and licking the wounds closed. “You’ll always be mine.”

“Tell me your name,” Jared said, turning his head and opening his eyes to look at the man. He saw beautiful green eyes that glowed deeply. “Tell me so I’ll always remember.”

“Jensen,” he said, smiling. He turned Jared’s face and then kissed him. “Say it.”

“Jensen.” Jared said, licking his lips, unable to stop looking at him. “Jensen.”

***

Jared gasped awake, his hips rubbing against his bed, boxers wet and sticky from come. He sighed, staring around his bedroom, gulping down air. He felt against his pillow, regretful to be awake when he was so warm and safe in his dream.

Damn it, another fucking wet dream. But it was so real. It was so wonderful. Christian. Jensen.

Jensen. Fuck. He was in love with a dream lover. Pathetic, he berated himself, rolling on his back and kicking off his sheets. He was such a loser. He was never going to find anyone like the men in his dreams. Jensen…and a vampire at that. He fantasized about vampires and having a vampire lover. But Jensen was so real…he’d give anything to know him.

Jared rolled his eyes, disgusted with his pathetic romance with a wet dream vampire lover. He reached over and turned on the lamp beside his bed. He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. The clock read 3:51 am. Shit. He might as well get up and do some homework. Tomorrow was his 17th birthday party and his friends were going to take him to a club to celebrate. Seriously, he had to get over this stupid fantasy. There was no vampire Jensen with his promises of forever. There was no one out there who would love Jared the way that he needed to be loved.


End file.
